1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an auxiliary part of a traffic sign plate, and more particularly to an innovative structural design of a combination-style and waterproof hanging luminous frame.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
Conventional traffic sign plates are not easily recognized during a dark night or when there is heavy rain or fog. This will definitely affect traffic safety. In response to this problem, some manufacturers developed new styles of traffic sign plates with an illuminating function. The luminous part of the traffic sign plate can be the sign itself or the frame. The present invention is targeted to the luminous structure of the frame. There are already a variety of prior-art designs of the luminous frame of traffic sign plates. However, problems and shortcomings still exist. For example, some luminous frames are configured according to the profile of the traffic sign plate. However, in such a style, a larger traffic sign plate will require a larger luminous frame to fit. The bulky size will definitely cause problems of space occupancy, difficult transportation and storage. In addition, some prior-art luminous frames are directly integrated into the product structure of the traffic sign late, i.e., the luminous frame is directly formed during the production of the traffic sign plate. Such a structural design is suitable for replacement, but not suitable for traffic sign plates which are currently still under use and unbroken. Complete replacement of all the traffic sign plates means a huge cost for local governments and is hard to realize due to limitation of financial budget.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement if the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve the efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.